


Peaches and Cream

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 357: Career Advancement, and prompt# 358: Peach.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 357: Career Advancement, and prompt# 358: Peach.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Peaches and Cream

~

Neville woke from his dream to find reality even better. “Draco,” he gasped, fingers clenching in soft hair. 

Draco, sucking his cock, hummed. Pleasure raced up Neville’s spine as, with a low cry, he spilled into Draco’s mouth. 

When Draco shifted up kissing him, Neville moaned. Draco tasted of peaches, and as Neville plundered his mouth, he started stroking Draco’s cock. 

Within moments, Draco was coming apart, gasping against Neville’s mouth. 

Neville sighed. “Brilliant way to wake up.” He grinned. “Won’t work be upset if you’re late, though?”

“Unlikely.” Draco smirked. “My path to career advancement’s assured.” 

Neville laughed. “Prat.”

~

Business was booming at Neville’s shop that day; he barely had time to gobble lunch and take a bathroom break. 

When he finally closed, Neville groaned, collapsing against the counter. “Good Godric.” 

“You look exhausted,” Draco said, coming around the counter. “I could’ve come out and helped.” 

“No, I needed you stocking. I barely kept up as it was! Everyone wanted peach trees today. I dunno what I’d have done if we’d run out of stock.” 

Draco embraced him. “Well, I’ve cleaned up, shall we go home?”

“Definitely.” Neville grinned. “Continue like this and your career advancement will be assured.” 

~

Once home, they ate supper, after which they retired.

Crawling into bed, Neville yawned, “We should forgo sex in the morning and get to the shop early in case there’s another run on peach trees.” 

Draco snorted. “No! That’ll only make us busy _and_ horny.” 

Neville sighed. “You know, technically I am the boss.” 

“You are,” agreed Draco, slipping into bed beside him. “At work. I’m the one person who can boss you around in bed.” 

“I suppose. Although that could ruin your chance for career advancement.” 

“Perhaps,” murmured Draco. “I can live with that.”

Neville smiled. He could, too. 

~


End file.
